


A Musical Evening At Raxdell House

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Comfortable Courtesan - Madame C- C-
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Music, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: Eliza Ferraby, increasingly less reluctant as hostess, presents a little musical entertainment at Raxdell House. Miss Lewis and Miss McKeown are among the performers. That's all there is to it. Isn't it?





	A Musical Evening At Raxdell House

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ladiesbingo prompt 'Hey, it's that guy: minor characters'

Josiah Ferraby has done very well, Nathaniel Boxtell thinks. He did not imagine, when first he introduced the fellow into London society, that he would see the entire Ferraby family installed at Raxdell House, and Mrs Ferraby playing hostess as if born to it. But indeed, this is only old acquaintance in grander surroundings, and there is a voice here that is delightfully familiar to him.

Yes: there she is, his sweet Frances. Such a pretty picture they make, she and Miss Lewis. His only regret is that they are performing some piece by Händel, and not the Scotch airs that he loves so much.

She catches his eye, and blushes very prettily. He makes her a little half-bow and continues on his way.

  
It is all going very well indeed so far. Eliza Ferraby cannot quite believe it. The company, the music, the food – and everyone so complimentary. She is, on the whole, glad that she let Clorinda and His Lordship talk her into putting on this musical party.

And much of the success is of course due to Miss Lewis and Miss McKeown. Miss Lewis is at this minute accompanying Mr Gordon Duncan, and Eliza takes the opportunity to take Miss McKeown aside.

'My dear, such delightful music! I can't thank you enough. I have asked Mrs Pyecroft to set some refreshments aside for you and Miss Lewis; you'll find them in the little drawing room – you know it?'

Miss McKeown nods, and Eliza, satisfied, thanks her once more and hurries away to rescue one of the Misses Brumpage from the tedious conversation of Sir Vincent (or, as she has never been able to avoid thinking of him since Clorinda thus styled him, the _ancient ram_ ).

  
Lady Susannah Wallace is the first to admit that she is no expert in musical matters, but nevertheless she has found the last hour most agreeable. Now Mrs Ferraby rises to thank the performers and to announce a short interval for refreshments. Susannah, suddenly reminded of a matter she has long meant to investigate, raises her lorgnette and intercepts the ladies on their way out of the room. 'Miss Lewis, Miss McKeown. Now is not the time, of course, but I would be grateful if you might spare me a moment one of these days to tell me of your experiences as female musicians – the conditions in which you work, the remuneration you can expect, and so forth. I should like to compare it to other careers that are open to women.'

They look at each other, and blush, and murmur that they are at her disposal.

'Thank you,' says Susannah. 'I'm very much obliged. But don't let me detain you now; you must be tired.' She finds a card, and nods, and turns away to find Sir Barton. He is unlikely to be anything other than agreeable, but it is as well to suggest the idea to him now.

  
'Where is Miss McKeown?' asks Charley Brumpage. 'I wanted to ask her advice on those airs by Arne.'

Miss McKeown is nowhere to be seen.

'Perhaps afterwards,' her mother suggests. 'Or perhaps Mr Duncan could assist.'

Mr Duncan is only too happy.

  
Clorinda, Dowager Marchioness of Bexbury, is well pleased with the evening's progress, both on the account of her dear wild girl, and for certain contrivances that she has taken the opportunity to set in motion.

And there are Miss Lewis and Miss McKeown, both looking somewhat _tousled_ , and seemingly about to resume their places at the piano. Well, she thinks, if Mr Boxtell was going to notice, he would have done so by now; but even so, there is no need for carelessness. 'My dears,' she says, 'might I solicit you to perform at my little _soirée_ , two weeks hence?' She bends closer so as not to be overheard. 'Miss Lewis, my dear, your buttons are out of order, and, Miss McKeown, your hair is coming down at the back.'

  
The performance begins again a few minutes later. It is very slightly behindhand, but no one notices, except perhaps Lady Bexbury.


End file.
